October 14, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The October 14, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 14, 2019 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. This was the second and final night of the WWE Draft 2019. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair Following a strong showing by Friday Night SmackDown, Raw wasted no time looking to assert its dominance during Night 2 of the WWE Draft, with first overall pick and Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch defeating Charlotte Flair to secure the evening’s first overall pick for Team Red. For those of you keeping score, that means two straight No. 1 selections for Raw. Seth Rollins earned the No. 1 overall pick that would eventually be used on Lynch when he defeated Roman Reigns via disqualification last Friday, and The Man claimed yet another victory against her longtime adversary, who subbed in at the last minute for an injured Sasha Banks. And while Lynch and Flair acknowledged they’ve had more than their fair share of battles, time had clearly not dulled the animosity between the two WrestleMania main-eventers. Charlotte gained the early advantage with a sucker-punch that kicked off a pre-match brawl, but The Man clawed her way back, kicking out of move after move in a way that clearly frayed at Charlotte’s patience. As The Queen seethed on the mat after Becky kicked out of a spear, Lynch struck with a crucifix roll-up that put Flair down for three. And while Charlotte’s this-ain’t-over gestures after the match would have been taken as empty threats two weeks ago, this match came with an interesting wrinkle. While The Queen was technically representing SmackDown in Banks’ place, she remained undrafted until moments after the bout when she was selected by Team Red with the night's third overall pick. “Maybe I’ll get drafted to Raw and we’ll fight forever,” The Queen had said before the bell. That might just happen. Ali vs Andrade The first surprise of Raw’s WWE Draft came at the end of the first round when USA Network execs used the No. 5 overall pick to draft Andrade and Zelina Vega. The pick was something of a curious one: For all his remarkable talent, the former NXT Champion has been conspicuously quiet since driving Rey Mysterio to the brink of retirement a couple of months ago. But Andrade quickly surged back into the forefront moments after his number was called, notching a win over Ali that served as notice that Raw won’t be relegated to B-show status quite so easily. The match was also a crash course for anyone who hasn’t seen enough of Andrade to know what made him worthy of a first-round selection. The former NXT Champion bent the rules, smashed his foe in the face where applicable and scored the win by executing the Hammerlock DDT after Zelina Vega incapacitated Ali behind the ref’s back. Ali, for his part, looked as impressive in defeat as he did against Randy Orton at WWE Hell in a Cell, and he put on enough of a showing that USA or FOX will undoubtedly be motivated to take a flyer on him. But in terms of immediate return on investment, it’s hard to beat Andrade — literally and figuratively. Natalya & Lacey Evans vs The Kabuki Warriors It’s long been speculated that the most stringent rivals make the best partners, so it’s not that much of a surprise that Natalya selected SmackDown draftee Lacey Evans — the same Lacey Evans she’s been battling for a month — as her tag team partner against The Kabuki Warriors. Nor is it necessarily a surprise that The Warriors came out with the win. They’re the more established team and are the reigning WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions, after all. What was somewhat surprising was that the pair turned out to be something of a perfect fit. Evans, the powerhouse, absorbed the lioness’ share of The Kabuki Warriors’ attack, a walloping from Kairi Sane in particular, and the veteran Natalya served as the perfect closer — or she would have, had The Pirate Princess not rushed the ring to break up the Sharpshooter to initiate a casual dissection by Asuka. Evans eventually made her way back into the match to spell a drained Natalya and even connected with the Woman’s Right on Sane, but unbeknownst to Evans, Asuka had tagged in, and she pounced with a roll-up for the win. The two rivals made an excellent team, but with Natalya on Raw and Evans headed to SmackDown, it looks like the first and last word on this tag team will be "what might have been." See all the results from the 2019 WWE Draft Monday Night Raw - Night 2 Round 1 * Raw: Charlotte Flair * Raw: Andrade (with Zelina Vega) Round 2 * Raw: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) * SmackDown: Bayley Round 4 * SmackDown: Carmella Round 6 * Raw: Liv Morgan Results * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Ali * Tag Team Match: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Lacey Evans & Natalya Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Draft panel: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes